


Finding Loki's Love

by Jessica_Bones_Winchester



Series: Loki's Love [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PREQUEL to Loki's Love. Takes place before the first Thor movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was in the garden, reading, enjoying the bright sun, when I heard Thor and his companions in the distance. Truth be told, it's why I was in the garden. I knew that they would pass through on their way back from training. They had been gone for two weeks. I missed my brother, Fandral, but there was something else. Loki had gone with them, and I missed him fiercely. When he said goodbye two weeks before, it was as my best friend, but something happened in those weeks. It was the longest we had been apart since we became so close, and all I did was think of him.

Fandral, alongside Thor, emerged from one of the paths that ran through the topiaries, and held his arms open when he saw me. I put my book down and ran to him. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off my feet as I hugged his neck.

"Miss me," he asked.

"I always do."

He placed me back on my feet and kept his arm around my shoulders as we walked.

"Were you a good girl?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a child."

"No, but you're my baby sister."

"Yes, Fandral," I sighed. "You don't have to worry about me. I didn't do anything that the girls you associate with do."

"Well, that's a relief," he said with a laugh.

"I have to get my book," I said as I pulled from his embrace.

He nodded, then kept his pace with Thor. I jogged back to the bench as the others came through the garden. I grabbed the book and turned in time to see Loki stroll through behind all the others with his usual, casual gait. He stopped just inches from me, causing me to have to look up a little. He wore that mischievous grin that always meant some idea was turning in his mind.

"Miss me," he asked.

"Were you gone?"

"Ouch," he said with a scrunched brow, and laughed.

I smiled, sat my book back on the bench, and grabbed his hand with both of mine.

"You know I did. I had no one to keep me company. No one to talk with."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You act as if you have no friends."

"None as good as you."

"And they say I bend the truth," he said with a grin.

"Have you ever lied to me, Loki?"

"No," he said, the grin gone from his face.

"Then, why would I lie to you?"

He looked down at my hands, still holding his, and covered them with his other. The grin returned to his face.

"I have to report to father with the others. Will you be free after?"

I nodded, and he smiled.

"Meet me back here in an hour?"

"I'll be here," I said.

He pulled his hands from mine and walked away, and I turned to get my book again. When I looked up, he was waiting at the garden entrance just a few feet away, with a grin on his face. A rush of warmth spread across my cheeks, and I knew I was blushing, though the reason escaped me. It was a grin. Just a look. But it affected me. He smiled, held out his hand, and motioned with his head.

"Come on. Walk with me."

Holding my book in one hand, I gave him my other, and he laced his fingers with mine.

An hour later I was waiting in the garden. I left my book behind, wanting to focus on Loki. I waited, sitting on the bench, or pacing back and forth, until he came jogging through the entry.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"You are twenty minutes late."

"I know," he said as he took my hands. "Thor and father rambled on and on about the training. A complete bore."

"We only have about an hour until nightfall."

"Are you trying to tell me you're afraid of the dark?"

"No," I giggled, "but I can't imagine why you asked me to meet you out here so late. Wouldn't we be better off inside?"

"Not yet," he said with a grin. "I want to play a game."

"What kind of game," I asked, my eyebrow raised.

"Close your eyes."

He let go of my hands, and I closed my eyes without question.

"We're going to have to work on how trusting you are," he said.

"I trust you," I said with my eyes still closed. "Should I not?"

"No... you will never have to worry about me breaking your trust."

I smiled, eyes still shut tight.

"What am I waiting for?"

"Okay," Loki said. "Open your eyes."

His voice was an echo, and I saw why. Three Lokis stood before me, just out of reach.

"What are you doing?"

"Find me."

"What?"

"Find. Me. The real me. Which one? Which one?"

The three Lokis wiggled a bit as he teased, and I laughed.

"This is your game?"

"This is the challenge I set forth. Am I not called a Trickster?"

I shook my head. "You all look alike."

"Do we?"

Two of the images shifted. One took the form of Thor. The other took the form of my brother. I smiled and stepped closer to the remaining Loki, but when I reached out to touch his arm, the image vanished. The remaining two switched back to Loki, and shook their heads.

"It's like you don't know me at all," they said.

"I know your face, but there are two."

"You know more than my face. Come on... Find me."

I stared at the one to my left. I watched his eyes as he looked at me, and saw a slight shift. I'd seen it before. His eyes shifted to look between mine when he looked at me. I watched the one to my right for a moment, and the motion wasn't there. He looked at me, yes, but it felt hollow. With a hesitant step forward, I reached out to the Loki at my left and took his hand. The one to my right vanished as Loki smiled at me. A smile so bright as to rival the setting sun.

"I knew you could do it. How did you know?"

"You mean, you don't know?"

"No."

"Then what made you so sure I could tell the difference?"

"You know me better than anyone," he said. "Come, now... tell me. How did you know?"

I smiled and shook my head. "I'm not telling."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you learning how to hide from me," I said. "You have your tricks, and now I have one of my own."

"I guess that's fair," he said with a frown, "but not knowing will drive me mad."

I smiled at him, then looked around. "It's getting late... and cold."

I wrapped my arms around myself. Loki placed his hands on my arms and rubbed them briskly, helping to warm me.

"Let's go in," he said. "We'll warm by the fire pit."

I left my arms around myself, and Loki placed his hand at the small of my back as we walked. I wouldn't need the fire pit. His touch sent a warmth through my entire body. We walked in silence. My mind raced as I tried to make sense of the sudden turn in my feelings for my friend. Absence, it seemed, truly did make the heart grow fonder.

Loki's hand dropped away and clasped with his other behind his back as we entered the room. Thor and Fandral were there with a few others, and we could hear them talking and laughing as we approached. There was just one seat available. Loki leaned next to my ear and whispered.

"Go and sit. Warm yourself."

I smiled at him and took the empty space next to my brother.

"You look cold," Fandral said.

"A little."

"Here," he said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side.

"Thank you."

I glanced up at Loki, still across the room, and he grinned before looking away. He slowly circled the room as the others talked about their training and current affairs. Everyone had an opinion, and shared it freely, but Loki mostly remained quiet and listened. He was an intent listener, lurking behind the others, taking everything in so that when he did speak it seemed to surprise everyone, as if they had forgotten he was there. Everyone except for me. I watched him as he walked the circumference of the round room. His eyes were cast downward, but for the occasional glance in my direction, or whomever was speaking at the moment.

I was startled by a voice at my ear.

"You're very quiet," Fandral whispered.

"Just listening."

"Good thing you don't listen with your eyes. They have yet to fall on anyone who is speaking."

I looked up at my brother, and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, fine. I'm a bit bored," I lied. I didn't want the embarrassment of my brother realizing I had fallen for my best friend.

"Why don't you call it a night?"

"Because I'm not a child and my bedtime is much later now, thank you."

"It was just a suggestion," he sighed. "You seem distracted."

"I'm not."

The conversation eventually reached a lull, and the group began to disperse. In the midst of a few goodbyes, Loki pulled me aside and whispered.

"Ten minutes. Meet me in the garden."

"Will you be on time?"

"I promise, nothing will make me late."

I smiled. "Ten minutes."

He returned the smile, then said goodnight to the others. He exited one way, while Fandral took me out another.

"Tell me you aren't becoming enamored of Loki," he said.

"What?"

"You don't hide it well."

"Hide what? That I care for my friend?"

"That friend loves to cause mischief," he said. "You should be careful."

"You don't like that we're close, do you?"

"Not terribly, if I'm being honest. I can't get a true sense of the man, and that makes me wary."

"Well, I have a true sense of him."

"Or so he let's you believe."

"Fandral..." I groaned his name in frustration.

"Just promise me you won't lose yourself to him, or let him draw you into his mischief."

"I promise."

Fandral kissed my cheek goodnight, and I made my way to the garden. Loki arrived on time, just a moment after I did, with a large roll of something under his arm.

"What is that?"

"Blanket," he said with a smile. "I taught you something today, now I want you to teach me something."

I raised a questioning eyebrow as he unrolled the blanket and laid it out over the lush grass.

"What did you have in mind to learn?"

"You," he said as he stood, "know so much about the stars across the realms that you rival the knowledge of our most prodigious scholars."

"This is why they say you bend the truth," I said with a blush.

He lay down on the blanket and crossed his legs at the ankles, than patted the spot next to him.

"Lie down," he said.

I lay next to him, purposely leaving a small space between us for my sanity.

He pointed out a constellation.

"What's that one?"

"Loki, if you're going to make me do this, at least challenge me. Even small children know that constellation. It's the easiest one to find."

"All right," he said as he waved his hand.

Our stars dissolved and new ones appeared. I stared at the sky above us in awe.

"That one, then," he said as he pointed.

"That is the sky of Vanaheim!"

"See... a vast knowledge."

I looked at him to see him smiling at me, and I returned it before my eyes found the constellation he had pointed out. I pointed out my favorite stars and constellations, telling him the stories that always seem to come with them. I talked for over an hour before he waved his hand again and brought up a different realm. I laughed.

"Are you trying to learn in one night what took me years of study?"

"I just love to watch you enjoying yourself."

At some point, our fingers had intertwined, and he held my hand. His thumb brushed back and forth as we fell silent.

"Do you mind," I asked, "if we just lie here and star-gaze for a while... at our own sky?"

Loki waved his hand once more, and the sky of Asgard reappeared.

"The entire realm is probably in an uproar over that little trick," I said.

Loki laughed. "Now you flatter me with exaggeration. That was only for our eyes. No one outside of this garden saw it."

We fell into a comfortable silence. It had been a long time since I had looked at the sky, not as a student, but as an observer. Just to look at the stars and enjoy the beauty.

The breeze in the air blew harder and cooler as the time stretched on, and I shivered. Loki released my hand and worked his arm around my shoulders, pulling me to his side to keep me warm. His free hand covered mine after it came to rest on his chest. All of that without a word, and our eyes were once again focused on the sky. I don't know how long I stared at the stars until I fell asleep, but the next thing I felt was a light touch on my cheek. I opened my eyes to find his face just inches from mine. His thumb gently brushed over my skin, and his eyes bore into mine as a small smile pulled at his lips. For just a moment, I thought there was a look of something more in his eyes. Something more than care and friendship, but he pulled his arm from me and helped me sit up.

"It seems my company puts you to sleep," he said.

I giggled, not quite feeling awake enough to verbally spar with him. He stood and took my hand to help me up, then he gathered the blanket and tucked it under his arm. He took my hand in his and walked me back inside. We parted ways and I went to my chambers. The bed called to me and I fell across it. Loki's eyes stayed on my mind as I drifted back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in the observatory the next afternoon, when there was a knock.

"Enter," I called out from my perch at the large telescope.

A guard entered and bowed slightly. He held an envelope in his outstretched hand.

"A note from Prince Loki, Miss."

I couldn't hide the smile that pulled at my lips, and found that I really didn't want to. I climbed from my seat and made my way down the small ladder to the floor. I returned the slight bow of the guard and took the note.

"Thank you."

"I am to return with your response," he said.

"Oh," I said as I opened the note.

"My dear astronomer,  
I'm sure you are hard at work, or study, but I would love for you to meet me in the north courtyard in an hour. That should give you enough time to pull yourself away from the sky."

I smiled and looked up at the guard. "Tell him, yes."

"Very good, Miss."

He bowed slightly again, turned, and left. I returned to my elevated seat, but my mind would no longer focus. Half an hour later, I gave up. I made it to the courtyard ten minutes early, but Loki was already there.

"Are you waiting for me," I asked.

"I didn't want to risk being late again."

"So, what's the purpose of this summons?"

"Well, first of all," Loki said with a grin, "it wasn't a summons. It was a request."

"Oooohhh..." I said with mock revelation. His grin grew into a smile. "Then I didn't have to come."

"No, you did not... but I'm glad you did."

"And why is that?"

"I want to continue your training."

"Training?"

Loki backed away and stared at me as he walked around a large stone pillar. I lost sight of him for just a moment before he emerged around the other side, followed by two more of himself.

I smiled and rested my hands on my hips. "This game again?"

"You did so well last time, I thought we should try again."

The three Loki's stood before me and I carefully looked into the eyes of each. The one in the middle was my Loki this time. I ran to him and threw my arms around him, confident that my choice wouldn't vanish and leave me in a fallen heap on the ground. Loki's arms wrapped around my waist and he lifted me off the ground slightly, my momentum throwing us into a slight twirl before he set me back on my feet and pulled away. His hands rested on my shoulders.

"How can you tell," he asked.

"My little secret," I said as I shook my head.

"Uggggh... you frustrate me, woman. I guess I'll just have to frustrate you in return."

Loki stepped back, and I was surrounded by a dozen of him all at once. They wove between one another, only glancing at me in passing with huge smiles.

"Find me," his voice echoed around me.

I reached through a few of the mirages, eliminating those closest to me. I tried to connect with their eyes, but they moved so much that I couldn't get a good look. When I did, I soon lost them in the crowd, and I couldn't tell which one I had just decided was not the real Loki.

"I give up," I said, throwing my hands in the air and letting them fall to my sides in defeat. "There are too many."

All but one of the images dissolved in a flash, and Loki stood just two feet in front of me with a smile on his face.

"Nice to see I can still keep you on your toes," he said.

"Trust me, Loki, I never expect you to run out of surprises."

"Well, then," he said as he stepped closer. He had his hands clasped behind his back as he stood in front of me. "Let me try again. Thor," he said with a hint of aggravation in his voice, "is going to be king. First born, and all that."

"Loki..."

He held up his hand to stop me. We had been down this road before. Discussions of Thor becoming king always ended with Loki in a foul mood. It wasn't that Loki really wanted to be king, he just believed he was better suited for it than his brother.

"Father and Mother," he continued, "are planning a celebration to be held one week before his coronation. It hasn't been announced yet, but the plans are in motion." He took my hand in both of his. "I can think of no one else I would rather have accompany me. I am putting in my request now, so that you don't make other plans."

"Loki," I whispered. I smiled with delight. "I've never been to one of the balls."

"Say yes, and you shall... and you will have the most gorgeous dress of anyone there. I'll see to that."

I covered his hands with my free one. "How could I possibly say no? I would love to go with you."

Loki smiled, and neither of us moved for a moment. We stood there, hands locked together as we looked at each other. His intense gaze made me blush and my eyes flicked down to his lips. An image of him kissing me flashed though my mind, and I had to look away. I had to put aside these thoughts of anything beyond friendship. Loki had always been affectionate toward me. To imagine that his latest gestures were anything more would only lead me to want something I couldn't have.

His voice pulled my eyes back to his.

"I will send a tailor to your chambers tomorrow. We need to make sure your dress is perfect."

"This will be exciting! To be involved in making a dress just for me..."

"Sorry," he said, "but the tailor will be on strict orders not to give you any details."

"What?"

"I know exactly what I want, and I want you to be surprised as it comes together."

"I'm sorry, what you want? Will you be wearing the dress?"

"No, but I get to see you in it all night, and I want you to outshine every woman there."

His words caught me off guard, especially after the mental scolding I'd given myself just a moment before.

"If I could have the dress done without you seeing it at all , I would, but we have to make sure it fits properly."

Thor's booming voice broke through the little world Loki and I had created for ourselves there in the courtyard.

"Loki! Training, brother. Don't be late."

Loki nodded in his directed, and I turned to see Thor walking toward the arena. He was followed by his fellow warriors, my brother among them. Fandral eyed Loki, who still held my hands, then he looked to me. I couldn't hold his stare. Fandral was right. I was falling for Loki, and I would lose myself in him if I wasn't careful.

"I have to go," Loki said, drawing my eyes back to him. "Meet me here tomorrow? I want to play our game some more."

He grinned like a child, and I couldn't say no.

"I will be here, and I will find you, Loki."

I laid a solid punch to his arm, and he feigned injury.

"Punch the Prince of Asgard? That's treason."

"Then it's good for me that I am so highly favored of the Prince that he would have a dress made just for me. That must carry some weight in my favor."

"Indeed it does. Tomorrow... same time?"

I nodded, and Loki winked as he turned and walked away. He didn't look back, and I was glad. I watched him until he was out of my sight.


	3. Chapter 3

The tailor arrived with his seamstress the next morning. They took measurement after measurement, twice to be sure they had them right. As they packed up to leave, I tried to get more details.

"This dress is going to be beautiful," I said.

"We will do our best, Miss," the tailor said.

"I'd love to see the design, just to get an-"

"I'm sorry, Miss," he interrupted, "but Prince Loki was very clear. You are not to see the designs, or be told anything about them. He wants you to be surprised."

I nodded. I wasn't getting anything from him. A quick glance at the seamstress told me she wouldn't give anything away, either.

I met Loki later that day in the courtyard. Once again, he made several copies of himself and moved them around me while I tried to find him. This went on for weeks. I grew more and more frustrated, each time, that I couldn't find him unless I was looking directly into his eyes, until one day I was standing in the middle of a crowd of Lokis. I closed my eyes and thought about Loki and I lying on a blanket under the stars, and when I opened my eyes the duplicated Lokis seemed dimmer. The real Loki, my Loki, wove through them, casting a glance in my direction. I walked straight to him and took his hand. I knew the surprise was visible on my face, and it was there on Loki's too.

"All right," he said, "you have to tell me now... how did you find me?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I was getting frustrated and I closed my eyes, and when I opened them I could just... you were... brighter than the others, I guess. Did you do that?"

"No, I did nothing."

"This isn't one of your pranks? You making me think I can find you?"

"I promise you, I would never do that to you. You found me." He took my hand and pressed my palm flat to his chest. "You know me."

I stared at my hand as I pressed it toward him gently. His leather tunic prevented me from feeling him, but I imagined the toned chest that must lie underneath. I curled my fingers in to make a loose fist, fighting off the feelings that threatened to overtake me. I glanced back into his eyes and smiled.

"What I know," I said, "is that your tailor will tell me absolutely nothing about the dress he is making for me."

That made him smile. "Good. Then he shall keep his head," he said with a laugh.

"Why can't I see the design?" I was whining, and I knew it, but I pressed. "All I know is that it's green. I've only seen what's been done each time they've come for fittings or more measurements. I haven't even seen it on me. That tyrant of a tailor won't let me near a mirror."

Loki laughed. "He's only following orders. Are you calling your Prince a tyrant?" He narrowed his eyes at me, but I didn't back down.

"Yes. You're a tyrant."

"Hmmm... Well, do you like the color at least?"

"I love the color. I wasn't very surprised by that, to be honest." I tapped a green patch on his tunic.

"No, I suppose not," he said with a grin. "But I will be in full dress for the celebration, and your gown will leave no doubt that you are with me that night."

I pulled my hand from him. My mouth was suddenly dry.

"You speak as a Prince staking claim on a territory."

Loki reached out and gripped my arm. He gave me a gentle tug, pulling me a step closer to him.

"I speak as a man," he said. His soft eyes looked directly into mine. "And you are not a territory to be claimed."

He leaned in and opened his mouth as if to speak, but he stopped. His hand slipped down to mine and raised it to his lips. He pressed them firmly to the back of my hand, and closed his eyes for moment before pulling away and holding my hand in his against his chest.

"We have training again," he said softly. "We'll be gone a week."

"You'll be back just in time for the celebration."

"Same day, actually. I'll have to meet you there. I won't have time to see you before. I'll have someone escort you there."

"I understand. At least I get to see the dress before you do," I said with a grin.

"Don't push it. I could still tell the tailor to keep you away from mirrors that day."

"You wouldn't!"

"You're right. I wouldn't."

I smiled, and Loki took a deep breath, exhaling with a sigh.

"I have to go," he said. "We leave before dawn."

I nodded and looked down. Loki kissed my hand once more, and smiled before walking away. He left me standing there, once again battling my emotions. Whether he knew it or not, he was toying with my heart. His actions spoke of more than friendship, but the notion that Loki felt anything more for me seemed foolish. He was the Prince of Asgard. I was not a peasant, but neither was I nobility. My minor standing in the palace came from my brother's status as a warrior and my field of study. I didn't believe Loki would purposely play with my emotions, but what did that say about this new behavior? The dress, his words, the kiss to my hand that sent fire through my arm... it felt like more.

I walked back to my chambers. Maybe a week away from Loki would do me good.

I spent the next week buried in study and work, until the day of the celebration arrived. The tailor delivered the dress and the seamstress helped me into it. Finally, after weeks of anticipation, I stood in front of a mirror. The green matched Loki's tunic perfectly. The floor-length gown clung tight to my waist and hips, then draped down to the floor without any flares or frills. The short train had accents of black lace. The scooped neckline dipped enough to show off my cleavage in a gathering of fabric, and a matching scoop lay just above my waist in the back, leaving my back exposed. The tailor also pulled out a pair of custom made heels. Green, to match the dress, with black lace surrounding the back, just like the lace on my train.

I stared into the mirror.

"Did you design this dress," I asked the tailor.

"No, Miss. Prince Loki knew exactly what he wanted. I merely sketched it as he explained."

I turned to see the back of the dress in the mirror.

"Will this be acceptable for the celebration? I don't want to offend anyone."

"Prince Loki assured me that it would be fine."

"It's gorgeous," I whispered. "You do excellent work."

"Thank you, Miss," he said with a slight bow.

They gathered their things and left me to finish getting ready. I kept stopping in front of my mirror. The fact that Loki had designed such a revealing, yet elegant dress for me left me reeling. The week apart had done nothing to temper my feelings. I longed to see him again, and I couldn't wait for him to see me in the dress.

I entered the Grand Hall on the arm of my escort. My eyes took in the entire room, decorated so richly for the celebration. I felt a hand take mine, and I knew it was Loki before I even turned around. I was greeted by his warm smile.

"Miss me," he asked.

"Terribly."

Still holding my hand, he backed away to admire my dress.

"Twirl for me," he said.

I laughed and put my arms out a bit as I spun around slowly.

"Do you like it," he asked.

"I love it! It's beautiful. I still can't believe you designed this dress for me."

Loki stepped toward me again and ran the back of his finger down my bare arm.

"A beautiful woman should have a beautiful dress." He held his hand out to me, and I took it. "Let's go say hello to Mother."

Loki bypassed a small line of people waiting to speak to Frigga, and I couldn't help but notice that people were staring at me. He introduced me to his mother, and I curtsied. She smiled when I stood.

"Yes, of course," she said, "we've met before."

"Yes, My Queen, we have," I said.

"Mother, I know you have a growing line of people to receive before the announcement, so we'll leave you to it."

Loki kissed her cheek and took my hand again.

"You two enjoy yourselves," she said.

"We will," Loki said with a grin.

Loki walked me around the room, introducing me to practically everyone. Dignitaries from other realms, members of the Asgardian Court whom I had never had the occasion to meet, and some people I had only ever met in passing. Not once did he leave my side. He stayed in almost constant contact with me. His hand seemed to find a home on the bare skin at the small of my back. His fingers lightly brushed back and forth as he talked to whomever was before us at the moment.

The time finally came for the announcement, and Loki had to join his family. He stood next to Frigga as Odin announced that Thor would be our next king. I watched as Loki faked a smile. I knew this wasn't an easy moment for him. He never said so, but Loki felt he was viewed as second best to Thor. One of his greatest wishes was to be seen as Thor's equal, in every way. The crowd applauded as Thor bowed, then hugged Odin and Frigga. Loki's eyes met mine and I smiled. He smiled back, but the smile faded, and I wondered why. It was then I felt a light touch on my elbow. I turned to find one of the dignitaries Loki had introduced me to earlier in the evening.

"Pardon me, Miss," he said, "but the music will be starting soon, and I was hoping to get the first dance."

"Thank you," I said with a blush, "but, I, uhhh..."

I felt a hand at my waist and I looked up into Loki's face. He pulled me tight to his side.

"Having fun, darling?"

He looked down at me and smiled. The pet name was said with a purpose. Loki was politely telling the gentleman to back off.

"Now that you're back," I said.

Loki looked at the gentleman. "Would you excuse us?"

The man nodded, gave a slight bow, and walked away. Loki's hand glided over my hip to my back as he moved to stand in front of me, and he pulled me close to him.

"What are you doing," I asked.

"The music is about to start, and I want to dance with the most beautiful woman here."

Loki held up his hand, and the music began. I laughed, and shook my head.

"You really are full of tricks, aren't you?"

"Well, I try to keep you on your toes."

"Tonight, I just hope I stay off of yours," I said.

Loki laughed and pulled me against him. His left hand stayed at the small of my back while he took my hand in his right. I brought my other hand to his shoulder and we began to sway. Loki's thumb casually brushed over my spine, making me shiver.

"Are you cold?"

"No," I said.

He smiled. He knew what caused my shiver, and he drew me closer. As we moved around the floor, I glanced at the people around us. Some were dancing, while others stood off to the sides watching.

"Loki... I feel like everyone is staring at us."

"No one is staring at us," he said. "They're staring at the gorgeous woman in the exquisite green dress." He leaned down to place his lips next to my ear. "You are beautiful, and everyone has taken notice."

"Everyone?"

He pulled back and looked into my eyes. "Everyone... though I noticed long before tonight."

His hand moved over my back, and I shivered again.

"I've noticed something, too," I said.

"What's that?"

"I enjoy the touch of your hand," I whispered.

He brushed his thumb over my spine again, and smiled. "Then we will dance; your skin enjoying my touch, and my eyes enjoying your beauty."

In that moment, I knew my heart was gone. We danced as one song after another ended. Everyone around us seemed to disappear. So many thoughts were running through my mind, but the one that I focused on was that Loki saw me as more than a friend. He thought I was beautiful, and I could see that in his eyes when he looked at me.

We were pulled out of our thoughts when Frigga came over to us.

"Loki, your father wants to speak with you and Thor."

Loki sighed. "Now? It's a celebration."

"Loki," Frigga gently scolded.

"Yes, Mother." He turned to me. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'll find someone to keep me entertained."

"That's what I'm worried about," he said with a smile.

"I'll look after her," Frigga said.

Loki smiled. He squeezed my hand, kissed Frigga's cheek, and walked away.

"Shall we go for a walk," Frigga asked.

I nodded and she led me outside, into the courtyard. A guard followed, but kept enough distance so as not to intrude.

"I've kept an eye on you and my son tonight," she said. "You seem very taken with him."

"I am," I said with a blush.

"And he seems to return the feelings."

"I just learned that tonight." I smiled.

"I've known for quite some time."

"Have you?"

Frigga nodded. "He tells me of you, and the time you spend together. He thinks I don't notice the way his eyes light up, but I do."

"I don't know what to say. Honestly, I never believed he saw me as anything more than a friend."

"It started that way, but the best loves come from a strong friendship and admiration."

"Oh, I don't know about love," I said. I could only hope that Loki loved me in the way that I loved him.

Frigga just smiled. "Loki told me that he's been helping you learn to see through his tricks."

"Yes, he has."

"Would you like to learn more?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'd like to teach you, as I taught Loki," she said.

"To do what he does?"

"Yes."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you."

Loki jogged over to us and saw the smiles on our faces.

"You two... should I be worried," he asked. "What were you discussing?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Frigga said. She smiled at me once more. "I'll leave you two alone."

I bowed slightly, and Frigga nodded before leaving. Loki waved the guard off, and we were alone. The music carried outside. Loki put his arm around me. He took my hand and we were soon dancing. After a moment, his hand slipped from mine and joined his other on my back. The sensation shot through my entire body, and I sighed as I wrapped both of my arms around his shoulders. Loki leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I'm beginning to enjoy how you react to my touch."

His hands slid up my back, then down my arms. He pulled them from around his neck and took my hands in his. When he stepped back, there was a grin on his face.

"How would you like to help me pull off the mother of all pranks," he asked.

"What are you planning," I asked with narrowed eyes.

"Just a little something to dampen Thor's coronation."

"Loki!"

"You didn't think I'd let the day pass without a bit of mischief, did you?"

"What will you do?"

"It's big," he said. "I have to swear you to secrecy."

"What is it?"

"Do you swear?"

"I swear. What are you planning?"

He leaned in and whispered. "I'm going to let the Frost Giants in."

My smile faded, and I took a step back. "Are you mad?"

"Just two or three. Enough to raise alarm, but Father will take care of them. Trust me."

"Loki, this is insane. It's treason."

"It's a prank. No one will know how they got into the realm. Not even the Frost Giants."

"I'll know."

"And you've promised to keep my secret."

"Loki..."

"I need your help."

"No, you don't."

"I want your help." He whispered my name and put a hand to my face. His thumb brushed over my cheek as he leaned closer. "I love you... I need to know you're with me on this."

"Loki..." My mind was reeling. He had said the words I'd longed for him to say, but all I could focus on was his plan. "I can't. I'm sorry. This is madness."

The light seemed to drain from his eyes. His hand slipped from my cheek, and he stepped back. He looked down and smiled. It was the same smile he wore while Odin had made the announcement earlier that night. He backed away with his hands behind his back.

"Enjoy the rest of your night, Miss."

"Loki, wait-"

"I'm very tired from the week of training. I need to get some rest."

He spun on his heels and hurried away. I called out after him and tried to catch up, but he disappear before my eyes. He left me there with tears in my eyes, and an ache in my chest. I tried for days after that to see him, but the guards kept me away. When I saw him outside of the palace, he would disappear. I wanted to tell him I loved him. I wanted to tell him that I would keep his secret, even while silently hoping he would abandon his plan.

But I never got to tell him anything. He went through with his plan, and it snowballed out of control. Fandral was the one who brought me the news. Loki had fallen into an unknown realm when the Bifrost was destroyed. I collapsed into my brother's arms and wept. I mourned for weeks. Fandral visited me as often as he could. One day, he came with a sealed letter.

"It's from the Queen," he said.

I opened the letter and read it to myself.

"What does it say," he asked.

"The night of Thor's celebration, Frigga offered to teach me everything she taught Loki... all of their tricks. The offer still stands."

"Will you take it?"

"Yes... yes, I will."


End file.
